1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink jet recording method of ejecting ink by a pressure wave caused in ink in an ink flow passage to perform recording. In particular, the present invention relates to an ink jet recording method which ensures that the water-fastness property of a printed image formed on a recording medium, particularly plain paper, can be remarkably improved. The present invention also relates to a method of making a water-resistant printed matter by using a water-soluble dyestuff. Throughout the specification, the term "water-fastness" means the characteristic of an image to not run when subjected to water. Further, the term "image" means any of characters, shapes, figures, . . . etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional ink jet recording methods of jetting ink by a pressure wave caused in ink in an ink flow passage to perform recording, inks having water-soluble recording agents (coloring materials) are used.
However, there is the problem of inferior water-fastness properties of recording materials such as inks comprised of water-soluble recording agents. If water of rain or the like contacts a printing recording surface of a recording material after printing with such inks, the printed recording material flows and printed characters or images are blotted.
Water-based inks containing water-soluble recording agents are used in many ink jet printers because they have improved ejection and printing characteristics. It is important to improve the water-fastness property of printed matter made by using such inks.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 55-41240 discloses a method of supplying water to a printing surface of paper before printing to prevent a background contamination caused by ink spattering during printing and to improve an ink absorbing property.
However, if this method is used, blurring of printed portions is considerable and satisfactory printing qualities cannot be obtained.